Life, love, lose and Rosey
by beautifulbutterfly
Summary: A devastating event that would change Rory, Luke and the people of Stars Hollow's lives forever. And a new life that may save them all. Trory, and LL sort of. [Last Chapter up]
1. Loosing it all, yet gaining a rose

Ring Ring Ring Ring

"Hello" Luke answered gruffly. It was 2 am and the constant ringing of the phone had woken him.

"Luke?" Rory sobbed down the phone.

"Rory? What's wrong?" he asked very concerned.

"Luke…she's….gone. There was a car accident and…" Rory sobbed helplessly down the phone. Luke was still was shock. _Was Rory saying what he thought she was saying?_

"Luke. Mum's dead" Rory said, crying harder than ever before.

Luke sunk down onto the edge of his bed, his legs refusing to hold him. He forced his brain to work, to say something, anything.

"Rory…Where are you?" he asked. It couldn't be true, it can't be true.

"I'm at the hospital, but Luke there's more…" she hesitated. "The baby survived Luke, the baby's alive"

Lorelai had been 8 ½ months pregnant, with Luke's baby of corse. But now she was gone, she was gone. And he was left here with a baby. A baby? He couldn't raise a baby all by himself.

"Luke? Luke, please say something," Rory pleaded.

"I'm coming," he said, slowly putting down the phone. Tears falling silently from his eyes. She was gone. He didn't want to believe it. He wanted this to all be some huge mistake, to know that in the morning she would come into the Diner and beg for coffee. He was shaking slightly as he cried, and cried. Part of him kept saying 'no, this cant be true, I don't believe it'. And the other part of him just wanted to curl up and cry everything anyway, because he hated the thought of his life without her.

But he couldn't do either. Rory needed him, that baby needed him, his baby. He slowly stood up, dressed and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Luke!" Rory cried as she saw him turn the corner. She ran to him, falling into his arms. Dissolving into tears. He held her tight, holding back the urge he felt to start crying again. After a little while he pulled her back to look at her. Her blue eyes stained red from crying.

"Rory, what happened" he asked softly

But before she could answer a doctor in a white coat appeared behind her.

"Sorry to interrupt. Are you the father?" he asked

"I'm not Rory's dad" he answered.

"No no, the baby's father"

"Oh yeah, that's me"

"Good, we need a name for her now if you don't mind"

"Oh god yeah" he tried to think.

"How about 'Lorelai'?" Rory suggested tentatively.

"Perfect" said Luke, giving her a small smile.

"Lorelai Rose Gilmore-Danes" he stated. The doctor nodded and turned and walked back to the desk.

"Rose?" Rory asked looking at Luke.

"It was my mothers name"

"That's sweet," said Rory smiling a little.

They stood in silence for a minute.

"She's beautiful," said Rory quietly, looking up at him.

Luke gave her a questioning look.

"Baby Lorelai. You wanna see her?"

Luke nodded and followed Rory down the hall. They stopped outside room '777'. Rory opened the door slowly. Inside the room was a bed and on the far side was a crib. The crossed the room to the crib. Luke looked down upon his daughter for the first time. Her eyes open wide, taking in the world. She had dark, brown hair and bright blue eyes, just like her mothers.

"She's beautiful," said Luke softly, in awe.

"You wanna hold her" Rory asked as she carefully lifted baby Lorelai out of the crib. She passed her to Luke being careful not to hurt her baby sister.

He looked at his daughter. So pure, so innocent, so perfect. He promised himself then he was never going to let anything hurt this baby girl. She was going to grow up safe and happy.

"So what should we call her' asked Luke, his gaze still fixed on his daughter.

"We already named her" said Rory confused by Luke's question.

"No, ah like a nick-name. Your Lorelai but your called Rory" he explained

"Oh" said Rory.

"How about Rosey?" she asked

"Roseys perfect" he said smiling at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke sat down on the white hospital bed. Lorelai Rose was now asleep and Rory had gone to get coffee.

It hadn't truly hit him that Lorelai was gone. He kept thinking she was going to bound through that door any minute now.

How was he going to raise that tinny baby all by himself? Of corse he'd have Rory, but at the end of the day he was that kids father.

His life suddenly felt very empty without her. I suppose you could say he lost one Lorelai but gained another. But it wasn't the same.

Rory had explained to him what had happened. Lorelai had been on the way home from late night shopping in Hartford. When a cat had run onto the road, she had swerved to miss it and slammed straight into a tree on the side of the road.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a nurse at the door. She was holding 6 or more bags.

" Excuse me, these were found in your wife's car" she said putting the bags down on the bed. He had stoped trying to correct people, that him and Lorelai hadn't been married. He had in fact been planning on proposing next weekend.

He heard raised voice outside in the corridor that sounded strangely familiar.

Luke crossed the room and peaked his head out the door.

Emily and Richard Gilmore were standing at the desk down the hall. Emily practically yelling at the lady. Luke walked down towards them.

"Luke!" Emily cried when she saw him. He ran his fingers through his hair as they rushed towards him.

"Emily. Richard" he greeted them.

"Grandma. Grandpa!" Rory had appeared behind Luke and rushed forwards to greet them.

"Rory. Is your mother ok?" Emily asked concerned.

Rory stoped in her tracks. Not saying a word.

"Rory?" Richard asked.

Luke came up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Emily. Richard. Lorelai didn't make it" those were all the words he could manage to get out.

That was enough for Emily. Stunned she collapsed back into a chair on the side of the corridor. Richard stood there shocked.

Crying started from room 777.

"Excuse me a sec," said Luke returning to his crying daughter.

Emily seemed to regain herself a little.

"Where is he going?" she asked.

Luke appeared back beside them with baby Lorelai wrapped up in his arms.

Emily looked at him, then the baby puzzled.

"I'd like you to meet your Granddaughter Lorelai Rose" Emily was in shock.

"But I thought…."

"The baby survived" Rory said quietly, her hand on her Grandmothers shoulder.

"She survived".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the shock of loosing their Daughter and gaining a Granddaughter, Emily and Richard tried to persuade Rory to come live with them.

"Grandma that's really nice but…" She thought she'd live with Luke and Rosey, but she hadn't really asked Luke yet and didn't know if that would be alright with him. Noticing this Luke stepped in.

"Rory's staying with me, I'm going to need help looking after Rosey anyway," he said.

"Oh ok" Emily seemed slightly deflated. She was trying to hold herself together as best she could.

"Well we will get going them," said Emily, her and Richard said their goodbyes and left.

Sitting in the car Emily's emotions finally over came her.

"Richard. She's gone, our daughters gone" She started to cry, and cry. Richard drove them home in silence, Emily sobbing next to him. She was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of weeks ago renovations to the Gilmore house had finished. A nursery had been built off the kitchen. The walls painted light pink with, ironically, tiny pink roses as a frame around the room.

Because Rosey had been slightly premature she had, had to stay in the hospital for a few more days on observation. Luke had slowly been leaning how to look after a baby.

Rory stood in the doorway of her baby sister's room. Luke was still at the hospital with Rosey. The pink paint on the walls reminded Rory of when her and her mother had painted the room together. Laughing and throwing paint at each other. Tears filling in her eyes, she cried. She sunk down to the floor, leaning against the doorframe.

_Mum how could you leave me here all alone? I don't know if I can do this without you. _ She cried heavily. _I mean Harvard, it was always our dream. We were going to get there together. You and me always. _ She said looking up, trying to search for her mother, for a sign, anything. Her eyes traced the doorframe down to the ground. Something caught her eye. She bent down closer, written in tiny writing at the bottom of the frame was this.

Lorelai's room. Painted by her mummy Lorelai and her sister Lorelai. Gilmore Girls forever.

A smile creased her tear stained face. _ Oh mum._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Note – I know baby's don't open their eyes straight away, but for the sake of the story lets forget that.


	2. Finding their way

Every time Luke looked at that little girl, he felt this unexplainable love fill through him. The only other person he had ever felt that sort of love for had been Lorelai, he fell sad at the thought of her.

He missed her so much, and he was scared out of his mind of facing his world and his new role as a father by himself, but he looked at that baby girl and knew he would have to find a way to get through it. If only for her sake.

"Hey" said Rory as she entered the hospital room. They're bags were on the bed, packed and ready to go. Rory crossed the room and gave her sister a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey" Luke replied

"So you ready to go?" she asked facing Luke.

"Yep, reading as I'll ever be" he said, walking to his daughters crib and gently picking her up. He walked to the bed where her car capsule was sitting waiting for her. He placed her inside and buckled her up, she wined a little at being disturbed but soon settled down again.

Rory picked up the bags and Luke took Rosey and they walked out of their hospital room, into the wide world that was waiting for them. Luke was slightly nervous, he had had nurses to help him in the hospital, but now just him and Rory… it didn't want to do anything wrong.

The car drove past the familiar sign welcoming them to Stars Hollow, they drove almost in silence, pulling up in front of the Gilmore house in record time.

The three walked into the empty house. With the exceptions of the colour on the walls and the photos around, the house felt empty, quiet and all of a sudden too big for those three people.

"Welcome home sis" said Rory closing the door behind them. No sooner had she done this they heard a knock at the door.

"Oh no nosy towns people" said Rory panicked.

"Here you take Rosey and ill deal with them" said Luke walking back towards the door. Rory hurriedly picked up her sister and made her way to the nursery.

Luke opened the door hesitantly.

"Oh Luke honey, I'm so sorry to hear the news" Babbette started talking. " Lorelai was such a great girl, it just breaks your heart. Oh and the baby, can I see her!" asked Babbette eagerly.

"Um she's actually asleep right now, but thanks for calling by" Luke lied and quickly shut the door.

He suddenly had a great idea, he walked into the lounge room and found a pen and paper. Quickly wrote a note and stuck it on the front of the door.

_Towns People_

_We appreciate your concern but we need sometime to ourselves for the next couple of days. Please respect our wishes._

_-Luke, Rory and Rosey_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory felt awkward in her own house. She didn't know how to act, how to feel. Everything in this house reminded her of her mother. Even the plates in the kitchen, the Charles Angels collectable plates they had worked so hard to collect.

She lay in bed that night and cried. She had never felt so alone or scared.

It was past 12 and Luke had just got Rosey to sleep when he heard the door to his and…. Lorelai's bedroom creep open. He had been wide-awake and couldn't sleep.

"Luke?" Rory asked quietly through the dark. He turned on the lamp next to the bed. Rory stood at the door tears streaming down her face.

"Come here" he said, pulling the covers back on the bed to let her in. She lay down next to Luke, he held her right and she just cried and cried. After a little while he leaned up and turned off the lamp.

"Luke…" she started

"Just sleep" he said hugging her close. He could hear her quiet sobs, tears filled silently in his eyes. Both of them loving and missing her and feeling nothing in the world could ever make them happy again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rosey had woken up every couple of hours last night. He had gotten tired of walking up and down the stairs so he had decided he would sleep in the nursery instead that night. He would also be closer to Rory so she wouldn't feel so alone. He also had trouble being in Lorelai's room, so many memories, even the memories of his daughter's conception.

He sat at the kitchen table eating his cereal slowly, mostly just pushing it around the bowl. Rory came in sleepily, and headed straight for the coffee machine. Luke had always said Lorelai's coffee drinking habits would kill her someday, I guess he was wrong.

"Hey Rory?"

"Yeah" she answered filling the machine with coffee grounds.

"I've got to go to into the Diner today, do you think you could look after Rosey?" he asked.

"Yeah sure" she said as the coffee machine starting working.

"Really? Thanks"

"Yeah. Oh as long as you go to Doose's for me. There's no food here"

"Deal"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke felt weird walking into town with no baby. It had only been 5 days and he was already so attached to her. Though she was a good and very welcome distraction, distracting him from his 'Lorelai' thoughts, which most of the time made him want to cry. The town's people seemed to have listened to Luke's plea to be left alone, because no one had called round at the house. But now walking through the towns square Luke was open to attack.

Caesar had been running the Diner all on his own since the accident and Luke knew he would have to hire some help, at least until Rosey was older. The familiar sound of the bell jingled overhead as Luke entered the Diner.

All the heads in the place turned, self-consciously Luke walked towards the counter but we stoped by a large'ish lady standing him in his path.

"Luke darling, such terrible news" said Miss Patty, a little teary.

"Yeah" Luke answered trying to get past her.

Patty continued un-deterred by Luke's attempts to get away.

"Lorelai gone and you left you raise that little girl all by yourself"

"Yep" said Luke finally getting past her and walking quickly upstairs to his familiar apartment. He had only been back once since the accident, to get some clothes. He grabbed a bag out of his cupboard and started putting clothes in, along with the account books for the Diner. He made a quick phone call before he left, asking a couple of his part-timers to come in and work.

He managed to escape the Diner reasonably un-scaved and headed for the market. Pulling out the list Rory had made for him he searched through the isle, his basket soon filling up. He found the last item on his list and headed for the checkout. And who else would be on registers today, none other than Taylor Doose.

"Luke, good to see you" he said smiling happily. He started checking items through.

"Hey Taylor" said Luke hurriedly.

"Myself and the rest of the town committee wish you and Rory our deepest condolences"

"Yeah thanks Taylor" replied Luke dryly.

"Ah that's $82.50" said Taylor. Luke quickly payed gathering up his bags he rushed out the door. In doing so he almost knocked over a lady who had been standing outside.

"Oh I'm sorry" he said, not really paying attention to who it was he had bumped into to.

"Lucas?" at the sound of that familiar voice he looked up.

"Mia?"

He dropped his bags and enveloped her in a big hug. They pulled back and she looked him in the eyes.

"Lucas, our girls gone" she said tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes. He looked down at the ground, and then up again at her.

"Come on Mia, I want you to meet someone"


	3. Just cry it all away

AN – Thank-you all so much for your reviews, there great. I know this is big and very different to not have Lorelai in it, but I want to try. In response to a few questions out there, Mia was the owner of the Independence Inn and took in Lorelai and Rory when they first arrived in Stairs Hollow. And Rory's middle name is Leigh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rory!" Luke called as he and Mia entered their house.

"We've got a guest"

"Who?" Rory called walking out from the kitchen.

"Mia!" she shrieks and runs towards her hugging her tight. Tears starting to form in her eyes as she hugged the women she loved like a Grandmother. Mia reminding her of her mother so much, so many memories.

"Oh sweetie" Mia soothing the teen, rubbing her back, holding her tight letting her cry it all away. Luke walked into the kitchen giving the women time to be together, in the Nursery he could hear Rosey making little wining sounds, he entered the room and stood beside her crib looking down at her. Even tho he had only been out for a couple of hours he had missed her. She was so much of a connection to her mother, sometimes he loved this, and other times it was heartbreaking. He would look at his daughter and the feelings of lose and love and sadness would flow over him, all over again. He picked her up, rocking her back and forth in his arms.

Back in the entranceway, Rory had finally gotten herself back together. She looked at Mia, feeling of love and sadness in her eyes.

"Oh Mia I'm so happy to see you"

"Oh my poor girl' said Mia holding Rory's hands. "I'm happy to see you too".

"How are you holding up?" she asked

"I'm…alright I guess…I don't really know how to feel, how I should feel"

"You feel anyway you want to ok?"

"Ok" said Rory a little smile appearing on her face.

"So where's this little sister of yours I've heard so much about" she asked walking with Rory through to kitchen.

"Here she is" said Luke appearing in the doorframe of the Nursery, Rosey in his arms. Mia walked forward to him, looking down at the baby girl.

"Oh Luke she looks just like Lorelai" she said, a sadness in her voice.

Her smiled weakly at her. "You wanna hold her?" Luke passed his daughter over to Mia, who for him was a strong connection to his own parents. Mia smiled down at the little girl

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mia stayed for dinner that night, Luke cooked and the night lacking strongly in conversation, due to loose of the lively conversation usually initiated by Lorelai. Rory had also become quiet withdraw since her mothers death. She was already a bit of a bookworm, but now nearly all her time was spent reading. I guess reading other peoples lives distracts you from your own.

Mia tried as best she could to be cheerful, but it broke her heart to see two people she felt so deeply for hurting so much. Her herself was also feeling the immense pain of loosing the women she had thought of as her own daughter.

A knock at the door echoed though the silent Gilmore house. Luke stood up and walked through the archways to answer it.

"Luke" Taylor greeted him jollily

"Taylor" Luke greeted him in his usual manner.

" I was wondering if I could talk with Mia for a minute"

"Mia?"

"Yes Mia, she is still here isn't she?"

"Yeah she is, hold on a minute" He closed the door a little and walked back into the kitchen. _Why did Taylor want to talk to Mia?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorelai's funeral was the next day, reluctantly Rory dressed in her best black clothes. She didn't want to go and have all those people there, she just wanted…she just wanted her mum back.

Luke changed his daughter into some nice clothes, half wishing he didn't have to go to the funeral, he just wanted to forget… but he couldn't forget her, he could never forget Lorelai and deep down he never wanted to.

Nearly all the town had turned out, Rory, Luke and Mia, with Rosey stood at the side of the grave. The priest said some kind words, about how much she had been loved in the town and would be dearly missed. Emily and Richard stood quietly too the side, Emily sobbing into a hanky. And someone else was there, he sunk in the back and stood and watched as his first love was buried, was gone.

Long after the funeral had finished and people had payed their respects and left, Luke Rory and Rosey still stood there. Rosey now asleep in her stroller, and Luke with his arm around Rory's shoulder he just cried, he let himself cry, in front of Rory, in front of Rosey. Rory giving Luke a big hug, burring her head in his chest to hide her own tears.

After a little while they started to walk back towards town, never saying anything, just letting each other feel their grief.

"Rory" a man called her name from the side of her. She turned and saw her father walking towards her. She quickly turned and continued walking with Luke and her sister.

"Rory!" he called out more desperately running to catch up with her.

"Rory!" he said grabbing her shoulders.

"No!" she screamed at him, tears again falling down her face.

"No!" she screamed wrapping her arms around herself, Luke stood behind her as a warning to Christopher.

"Rory I just want to help…" he started to say.

"6 days Dad! She died 6 days ago! And… and you weren't here, you were never here, and I no longer want you here, go leave me alone! I don't need you!" she yelled at him, letting out all her anger in a very un-Rory like way. Chris stood there shocked and Luke pulled Rory into him guiding her away from her father. She was shaken was giving such an emotional outburst, and Luke, her and Rosey walked home to their house, all just wishing this pain would go away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of days later Mia had persuaded them all to leave the house, they walked through the town together. Luke walking beside Rory who was pushing her little sister in her stroller, and Mia walking slightly ahead. Mia lead them towards Miss Patty's, as they manoeuvred the stroller up the stairs, Rory could hear slight noises coming from inside. Mia opened the door.

SURPRISE!

At least the whole town must have been packing into there, a huge banner across the top read – WELCOME HOME ROSEY. Balloons, streamers, food and drink everywhere and in the corner were a huge pile of presents. Mia smiled gently at Luke and Rory who stood still talking taking in what the town had done for them.

Rosey starting to cry, having been slightly shocked by the surprise, Patty ran over quickly picking up the little girl and rocking her, she was soon surrounded by many people wanting to see the baby. Luke and Rory mingled with the crowd, hearing many comments on how beautiful Rosey was, and how much she looked like Lorelai and how much they would all miss Lorelai. Luke had never been a huge fan of the town and their huge events, but he was so grateful to have the town, it was like some huge extended family, and he was beginning to feel a little less alone, just a little. Rory stood at the side of the room taking in the scene in front of her, just the kind of town event her mum would have loved. Her mind automatically went to things that she and Lorelai would have mocked. Kirk trying to get the sausages to stay on his plate, Taylor arguing with Andrew about something. She quietly snuck out needed to be away from all that for a little bit. She walked over to the gazebo and sat on the bench, just sat there, not thinking just …being.


	4. Without her

She wouldn't stop crying, all night she cried. Luke had tried everything he could think of to get her to sleep. He'd feed her, changed her, and rocked her back and forth. It was now 4.30 in the morning and Luke was exhausted and Rosey was still awake.

"Rosey please just go to sleep" Luke pleaded with his daughter, she didn't listen and just continued to cry.

A sleepy Rory appeared at the door of the nursery, she crossed the room and picked a crying Rosey up from her crib, still not saying a word she took the baby and went back to her room. Luke sat on the chair in the nursery slightly confused, and then he noticed, it was quite, the house was quiet, she had stoped crying. He leaned back in his chair, exhaustion over coming him. _Could he do this? Could he raise a baby? I mean he couldn't get her to stop crying, and Rory could_.

Next to him on the side table was a picture of him, Rory and Lorelai, it had been taken last Christmas. They looked so happy, they were so happy. He had been avoiding his emotions, his feeling, his grief, and he knew it. It had been focusing on Rosey, blocking out all the hurt, all the pain, he didn't want to feel it. He stood up slowly and walked to Rory's room, he peeked inside. There were the two girls asleep, Rory cuddling Rosey next to her. He closed the door quietly, and left the house. He walked through the deserted town, back to his familiar Diner.

He had hardly been there since the accident. Even before that he had hardly spent many nights there. Lorelai usually persuaded him to stay with her, not that he had minded at all. He unlocked the door to the diner and walked in. The familiar scent of coffee and burgers filled his lunges and he thought of her. How for years and years he had seen her walk into the diner and he had wanted her so much. And then we they were finally together he still couldn't believe he had got a girl so amazing as Lorelai.

Tears started in his eyes, he wiped them away angrily, he didn't want to break down, to feel weak, or scared or alone. But he couldn't hold back, not anymore. He walked behind the counter of the diner, to the place where his dad had once taken an order and written at the bottom of the counter. Yet another person he had loved and lost. Was he cursed, did everyone who got close to him die. He sunk down to the ground and cried, letting it all out, all the pain, all the hurt, the tears falling from his eyes. He huddled against the counter, in his Diner, his closest connection to his dad. And he cried and cried. Missing her more and more with every tear that fell. _Oh why did you have to leave me, why?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke arrived home early that morning, the girls were still asleep, and he was about to head up stairs to bed when he heard a knock at the door. He reluctantly went to answer the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked the man on the other side of the door.

"Ah yes, Luke Danes?"

"Yeah that me"

"Great, we just need your signature here and then we can bring the stuff in" the guy said, passing a clipboard to Luke.

"What? I didn't order anything" Luke said confused.

"Ah" the guy looked at his list. "The order was placed by an Emily Gilmore"

"Oh no"

He saw three men unloading baby furniture from a huge truck in the driveway.

"Um we don't need this thanks" said Luke passing the clipboard back to the guy.

"What? But it's been payed for"

"It doesn't matter, we don't want it" he said and with that he closed the door. He walked quickly into the kitchen, grabbed his keys and left.

Half an hour later he arrived outside the Gilmore 'mansion'. It was only 6.30 in the morning but he had to do this. He rang the doorbell and waited impatiently for the door to be answered. A maid answered the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely. He pushed past her, looking around for any signs of the older Gilmore's.

"I need to see Emily"

The maid started to answer but was cut of by the woman herself.

"Who is calling so early" she asked, walking down the stairs.

She stoped short when she saw an angry Luke in the entranceway.

"Oh why Luke, its so good to see you" she said putting on her fake smile and walking towards him.

"We don't need it, we don't need any of it!" he shouted, his arms flailing around. Emily looked slightly confused.

"We don't need anything from you. I can take care of those girls fine by myself" Emily realised Luke was talking about the baby furniture she had ordered for them.

"Luke I just thought…" but she was cut off as Luke continued to rant.

" I know that I wasn't the guy you wanted Lorelai to be with, but I was, I am…and… we were going to be happy together, with our baby girl…" he'd slowed down, remembering all the plans they'd made together for their new little family.

"And…. she's gone now…." He said realisation flooding him, _what was he doing here?_

"I'm sorry" he said, and with that he walked out and left. Emily stood in the hall in slight shock.

He drove straight back to Stars Hollow, his mind feeling numb and confessed. He entered the house. Rory was in the kitchen, holding Rosey. Luke walked straight to them and enveloped them in a big hug, Rory was slightly surprised at first, but soon hugged him back. He held his girls tight, thinking that maybe if…. maybe if he just held onto them enough he wouldn't feel alone anymore, that if he could just focus on them all the pain would go away. And they stayed there in that hug, until Rosey started to win from hunger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a month since Lorelai had died, the summer turning into autumn meant the start of back to school for Rory. She still felt reluctant in even wanting to go back. She had hardly talked to anyone since her mother had died. Lane had tried to cheer her up, talking about music and movies and boys, but Rory hadn't been interested. It was her final year at Chilton and she knew she would have to work hard if she wanted to get into Harvard, but Harvard didn't seem as important anymore, not without her mum there anyway. Her new school books lay scattered on her bed, the crisp pages of the books untouched ready to impact knowledge her. She looked at her pin board, it was covered in Harvard posters, stickers even a hat was up there from when her and Lorelai had gone on a road trip and actually gone to Harvard. She stood there looking at her dream, the dream she had had for so long._ I probably wont even get in, I'm not smart enough,_ she realised those were just excuses for what she was really feeling_ I don't think I cant do it without her._

Luke stood in Rory's doorway watching her looking at her Harvard shine, her dream. He knew she was doubting herself, doubting weather she could do it without her mum. He knew because everyday he had been doubting himself, doubting weather he could raise these girls without Lorelai.

"You can do it, if you really want to" Rory turned around to see Luke standing in her doorway. Her eyes looked down at the ground.

"I don't know" she said quietly.

"Your mum wouldn't have wanted you to give up on your dream. Just because she isn't here doesn't mean you cant do it"

" I don't know if I can do it without her" she said sadly, looking up at Luke.

Luke crossed the room to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"We can do this. You and me, were going to get you into Harvard ok?" he said looking down at Rory. She smiled a little.

"Thanks Luke, thanks for everything" she said and hugged him back. _Maybe she could do this, maybe just…maybe._


	5. Roses are red, violets are blue, forever...

**Chapter 5 - Roses are red, violets are blue, forever, never and Mary too.**

"Have a good day" said Luke as he dropped Rory off outside the mansion that was Chilton. He had insisted on taking her, he wanted to make sure she was ok.

"Cya later" she said stepping out of the car. She waved to her little sister who was sitting in her car seat in the back.

Here she was back again, here for her final year at Chilton. She crossed the courtyard and entered the huge building in search of her new locker.

"Hey Mary" Rory spun around as she heard the dreaded and familiar voice of Tristan Dugrey.

"What are you doing here?" she asked confused. Wasn't Tristan supposed to still be in military school?

"I'm back. Did you miss me?" he asked, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

Rory quickly recovered from the shock of seeing Tristan again.

"No" she slammed her locker shut and walked off in the opposite direction. Tristan watched her, still smiling widely. _Oh it was good to be back._

I can't believe he's back! Him of all people! Argh he is just about the last person I wanted to see at the moment!

She walked into her 1st period English Literature class, neglecting to check what teacher she would have this year, she was surprised when she saw Max Medina standing at the front of the classroom. It wasn't to be totally unexpected, he was an English Literature teacher, and she was taking English Literature. He smiled politely at her as she crossed the room taking a seat near the window. More people arrived and the class soon started.

"Hello class. My name is Mr Medina. I have taught many of you before…" he continued, saying all the usual sort of things teachers say to a new class at the start of the year. Rory wondered if he knew, or if he even cared. She buried those thoughts, she didn't want his sympathy, he might have once almost been her stepfather but he was still her teacher, and she didn't want him feeling sorry for her.

Her mind wondered all day, in all of her classes, not paying attention to anything. The knowledge she had once welcome so much no longer seemed…important or relevant. She was jolted out of her thoughts as she walked into last period science, hearing the familiar voice of Tristan Dugrey. Rory made her way to the opposite side of the room, avoiding his gaze.

"Class, we will be starting a project today, that is due on Friday. You will be working in pairs…" the teacher drowned on about the project. Rory tunned out, only listening in again when she was assigning partners. "Gellar, Williams" "Gilmore, Dugrey". Rory's head shot up at the sound of her and Tristan's last names in the same sentence. She was about protest but was cut off as the teacher started to talk again. She sunk back into her chair. _Today was not a good day._

Not for the first time today Rory was confronted at her locker by Tristan Dugrey. She attempted to ignore him, pulling books out of her locker.

"So we should meet up" he said leaning against the locker next to hers.

"What?" she said turning to him

"Well the projects due on Friday, so we should probably work on it" he said his hands in his pockets.

"Oh yeah" she said realising he was right.

She continued taking books out of her locker and putting them into her bag.

"So do you want to meet up after school on Wednesday?" he asked tentatively.

She turned to him, taking him it fully. His face seemed to have matured a little since his time away at military school.

"Wednesdays fine. Where do you want to do it? … I mean do the project" Rory stuttered slightly, embarrassed. Tristan chuckled slightly.

"Well my house isn't exactly the greatest place to be right now" he said looking down.

"So my place then", he nodded.

"Cya later Mary" he walked away with a smirk on his face.

That afternoon Rory walked out of school, grateful the day was over. She was surprised when she saw her grandfather standing out in the car park waiting for her. She rushed towards him, hugging him tight.

"Whoa" he said a little overcome, but he soon smiled at the girl's affection.

"I'm happy to see you too" he said still hugging her.

Richard and Rory spent the afternoon together, discussing books and school and anything. Rory felt happy for the first time in a long time, silently thanking her grandfather for not bringing up her mum, it was something she just didn't want to talk about.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Luke's first day looking after Rosey by himself, it had gone fairly well. She was currently asleep and Luke was tiding up the lounge room a bit. Cleaning had been kind of neglected, and it was becoming difficult to get to the couch from the front door, which is never a good sign. As he put the couch cushions back on, his noticed some shopping bags that had been shoved until a table. He got up and walked over to them, pulling them out he realised they were the bags he had been given at the hospital. The bags with Lorelai's shopping in, from before the accident. He took the bags over to the couch and sat down. In the first one was a little pink dress, obviously bought for Rosey. Lorelai had always said she knew the baby was going to be a girl, women's intuition or something. In the 2nd bag was a purple top, Lorelai had bought for herself. But in the last bag, the smallest of all, was a tiny blue box. Luke lifted it out carefully, examining. He slowly opened it, inside was a ring, a small silver band. He took out the ring, engraved of the inside were the words.

_I love you. Luke and Lorelai Forever._

Those last words 'forever' burned in his brain. There was no more forever, forever had gone the minute that car crashed and her pulse went dead. He threw the ring and the box back in the bag, and collected the bags shoving them deep into the cupboard in the hall. It couldn't look at them, he couldn't think about her. It made him crazy, sad and angry all at the same time, knowing he was never going to see her again. Never. You think _Forever_ sounds like a long time, _Never_ sounds like an eternity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm home!" Rory called as she entered the house that night, her spirits being lifted after spending the afternoon with her Grandfather. She walked into the lounge room and found Luke fast asleep on the couch. Smiling to herself she picked up a blanket of the end of the couch laying it over him. She heard her sister crying and went to the nursery to check on her. Her crying stoped as soon as she saw Rory, who walked over and picked up her little sister. She took her sister to her room, laying her down at the top of the bed, surrounding with pillows. She rummaged around under her bed until she found what she was looking for. It was an old photo album, she cuddled up next to her little sister who sat contently sucking on her dummy. Rory opened the album on the first page was a picture of herself when she was five.

"See there Rosey that's me when I was 5" She turned the page, and there was a picture of her and her mum. Rory faltered a bit, but soon continued.

"And that is a picture of me and your mum, Lorelai the 1st, well actually Lorelai 2nd. You are Lorelai the 4th " she said smiling down at her sister.

" And here is picture of Luke, or Daddy as you would call him and Mum" Rory chuckled at the thought of someone calling Luke, Daddy.

"Now heres a picture of Mum with you inside of her, you see her tummy sticking out, that's you inside" she said playfully poking Rosey's stomach, who then for the 1st time let out a little baby smile.

"You smiled!" she exclaimed. Rory put down the album and gave her a hug.

"She smiled" she said, that little baby's smile making her feel happy.


	6. Authors Note

**Authors Note - **

Hello. I haven't really written any authors notes thought out this story, so I thought id do a bit of a make-up one here. First id like to say a big thanks to everyone who reviewed, I probably wouldn't have gotten this far without you. So thank-you.

I know it was kinda risky to write a story with Lorelai dying and I understand if for some people don't like that idea, but its just something I thought id test out. I would so never want it to happen in the show, but this is fan fiction so we can basically write anything we want.

I'm a tiny bit stuck for ideas at the moment, so if you have any suggestions please review the story and let me know, it would be much appreciated. Also to anyone who had read my story 'Fall to Pieces' I kind of lost inspiration there too, but could if asked too, I could continue that story. Or yet again I could always start a new story  I'd love to do one involving Australia is someway, because I am Australian, and live in Australia. So if I have mentioned something in any of my stories that has some reference to something that's happened in a new episode I'm sorry, because Gilmore Girls, for some crazy reason was taken of TV here last year. I am slowly but surly downloading all the new episodes, I'm up at 5x11 at the moment, which is going very slow, very frustrating.

Anyway I've written enough for now, probably the longest authors note every heh. But please review and let me know any ideas you have for the story. Also note to 'Proffesor', thanks for reviewing, you have reviewed all the chapters of all my stories, thanks.

And if you or anyone else wants to chat about GG or whatever, or give me suggestions etc, you can email me ( My email address found in my Profile)

Luv Hayley xoxo


	7. Truths

**Chapter 7 - Truths**

"So you ready to go Mary?" Tristan appeared beside Rory's locker.

"Yep" she shut her locker and slung her bag over her shoulder. Rory followed Tristan outside to his car. Tristan stoped in front of a Mercedes convertible, a very expensive looking car.

"That's your car?" asked Rory surprised, as Tristan opened the passengers door and gestured for her to get in.

"Yep. You like?"

She slowly walked over to the car and got in, the leather smooth against her legs. Tristan got in the drivers car and started the engine, and off they went. They said little on the trip, both of them shooting glances at each other every now and then.

The car looked very out of place driving through the small town of Stars Hollow, everyone in the town turned when they saw it drive through, and with the car being a convertible everyone could tell it was Rory is the passenger seat. She saw Miss Patty checking out Tristan as they drove past, giving her the thumbs up. Eventually they pulled up outside the Gilmore-Danes house, as it had been renamed. Rory had told Luke that Tristan would be coming over to study. Luke had never met Tristan, but she could tell the two weren't likely to get along. And as far as she knew Tristan didn't know about her mum's death.

"Nice place you got here Mary" said Tristan as they approached the front door, his trademark smile on his face. Rory rolled her eyes at him, knowing his house was probably 3 times the size of hers. She unlocked the door and the pair walked inside.

"I'm home" Rory called out, as she and Tristan walked into the kitchen. Luke came out of Rosey's room closing the door carefully behind him.

"Ssh, I just got her to sleep"

"Oh ok" said Rory setting her bag down next to the table.

"Luke this is Tristan, Tristan this is… my step dad Luke" Luke smiled a little at Rory calling him her step dad. Tristan stuck out his hand to greet Luke.

'Its nice to meet you" he said in his voice only reserved for adults. Luke didn't particularly like the look of Tristan, but Rory said it was for a school project, so it wasn't like they were dating or anything.

"Yeah you to" said Luke, shaking Tristan's hand.

"Well I gotta go down to the Diner for a bit and go to Dooses, would you mind watching Rosey"

"Sure" said Rory.

"Whose Rosey?" asked Tristan once Luke had left.

"My little sister" said Rory pulling books out of her bag.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a sister" he said sitting down at the table.

"She's only a month old" said Rory avoiding his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tristan and Rory had been working on their project for about an hour, Tristan managing to keep is mind on the job. But they were disturbed by crying coming from Rosey's room.

"Oh I'm sorry" said Rory standing up and going to check on her sister. Rory picked up the little girl and carried her back into the kitchen. Tristan watched Rory put her sister into a bouncer net on the floor and give her a dummy, she was really good with the little girl. But Tristan wondered where her mum was, it seemed like Luke and Rory were the ones looking after the kid.

"Ok back to work" said Rory sitting back down at the table.

"Shes a cute kid" said Tristan looking at Rory.

"Yeah she is" Rory smiled.

" I think we need a study break Mar, I'm starving"

"Oh ok I guess we could. Do you wanna order pizza?" asked Rory walking into the lounge room to get the phone.

"Sure. You got good pizza here?"

"The best" called Rory and she walked back into the kitchen, phone to her ear.

"Supreme?"

"Yeah sounds good"

Tristan listened as Rory ordered the pizza.

"Hey Joe, its Rory here…. Yeah it was sad…thanks…. Yes, I just wanted to order a pizza" she was stating to get annoyed Joe kept apologising about her mother, now he was going on about the time she had given him a tip or something.

"Joe! Can I please have one large Supreme" Rory said exasperated.

"Ok thanks. Cya" she clicked the phone off. Tristan looked at her a bemused look on his face.

"What was going on there? Is the Pizza guy your boyfriend?" Tristan asked cheekily, Rory ignored him walking back to her seat.

"Or are you still seeing bag boy?" Rory stiffened at the mention of Dean. His family had moved back to Chicago just before Christmas, and they had broken up.

"I'm not seeing anyone" said Rory looking down.

"Really?"

"Yes really"

Tristan stood up and walked over to Rory's door.

"Is this your room?" he asked pushing the door open slightly

"Yes"

"Can I have a look?"

"I suppose so" she said, she watched Tristan walk into her room, she stood up and followed him.

"Very nice Mary" said Tristan admiring her room. He walked over to Rory who was standing by the door, he moved closer to her, she thought he was going to make a move on her. But instead of reaching for her, he reached for the Guitar shaped purse behind her, that her mum had given her at Christmas.

"What is this?" asked Tristan a huge smile on his face, as he prepared to mock the bag. Rory grabbed it off him.

"My mum gave it to me ok?" she said rushing out of her room towards the lounge room. Tristan, a little shocked followed. He found Rory sitting on the couch clutching the purse.

"Rory?" he asked walking slowly towards her.

" I'm sorry, I thought I was a funny bag, I mean its meant to be funny isn't it?" he said trying to lighten the mood.

She stared straight a head.

"She died" she said quietly.

"What?" asked Tristan moving to sit down next to her on the couch. Rory turned to face him.

"My mum, she died a month ago" she looked down at the ground.

"Oh Rory' he went to move closer to her

"No, I don't know why you mocking that bag should mean anything to me, but it did and I don't know" tears started rolling down her checks. Tristan put his arm around her pulling her in close to him, she cried just sitting there, resting in his arms. After a little while she pulled away, sitting up.

"You must think I'm totally stupid to just break down crying like that" she said wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"No, I think you're totally wonderful" he said, his eyes intently focus on hers. She paused, his eyes lingering on hers maybe longer than they should have. There was a connection between those blue eyes. But spell was broken as Rosey began to cry.

"I better get her" said Rory turning to get up.

"No you sit there, ill get her" Tristan stood up and walked towards the kitchen, Rory sunk back into the couch. Tristan came back into the room baby Rosey in his arms, Rory smiled at the sight of her sister. Tristan sat back down on the couch with Rosey, who seemed content in Tristan's arms. They sat like that for a while, Rosey on Tristan's lap and Rory sitting closely next to them.

"I'm sorry" said Tristan eventually, he was exactly sure how to react, or how to act around Rory now that he had found out her mum had died, and only a month ago too.

Rory looked up at him.

"Thanks" she said. She was seeing this totally different side to Tristan, he was nice and sensitive and well…not being a jerk. She liked it.


	8. Happy here without her?

**Chapter 8 - Happy without her here?**

Rory and Tristan had been getting on quiet well since Rory's little breakdown. Thought Tristan's behaviour slightly confused Rory, he was totally nice to her, when it was just them, and then at school he was a total jerk. She decided to confront him about it. They had begun meeting up after school, Tristan driving Rory back to Stars Hollow, no questions asked, it had just been something they'd started doing.

"Hey can I ask you something?" said Rory, about 5 minutes into the trip home.

"Sure" answered Tristan, glancing at her and then looking back at the road.

"Why are you nice to me?" she asked looking at him, he avoided her eyes.

"I don't know, you listen to me I guess"

Rory sat for a minute thinking.

"So your only a jerk to people who don't listen to you" she rebutted.

"What?" asked Tristan confused.

"You're nice to me, but at school you're a total jerk"

"Gee thanks Mary" Rory scowled at him for using her dreaded nickname, he had been cutting back recently.

The rest of the trip continued in silence, until they pulled up outside the Gilmore-Danes house. Tristan turned off the ignition and turned to face Rory.

"I'm sorry" he said looking at her, his eyes sincere. Her face softened a bit at his apologue.

"I don't know why I am the way I am at school. Before I went to Military school I had this…reputation, and even though I've come back and I'm not that guy anymore, I guess everyone there still thinks I am, and expects me to be. I would loose my friends if I just suddenly turned around and started acting…differently."

"No you wouldn't, you would loose those kind of friends, you could make better Tristan, real friends who would always be there for you"

"Real friends like you?" he asked, his eyes intently focused on hers.

"Yeah…" she said meekly. Rory didn't know if she'd exactly classify what they had as 'friends', it was just two people hanging out together. She didn't think Tristan could actually be 'just friends' with any girl. She didn't know if her feelings towards Tristan were as friends or as…more than friends.

They sat there, their eyes examining each other carefully, never feeling awkward, just exploring each other through their eyes.

His soft features, gorgeous smile and blue eyes enchanted her. Each pair of blue eyes intently focused on the others. Neither of them noticed that they were slowly leaning in closer towards each other, leaning over the gears in the middle of the car. As if it had a life of its own, Rory's hand moved up and touch Tristan's check softly, and as if this was the sign Tristan had been waiting for, his hand moved up and cupped the right side of Rory's face with his hand. He had never had such a mesmerising connection with a girl before. Tristan slowly moved his head forward, kissing her softly on the lips, Rory kissed him back. Both kisses feeling fragile and sweet, yet full of something more. Tristan pulled back, his hand still holding Rory's face, he was smiling broadly.

"See you tomorrow…Rory" he said, his eyes scanning hers

Rory smiled, that kiss had been…wow nothing like anything shed ever felt before.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow" she said slowly opening her door, her eyes not leaving his till the last possible moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke stood at the front window, he saw Rory get out of Tristan's very expensive car. _Teenagers shouldn't be aloud to drive cars that expensive or high-powered_ Luke thought to himself, but he was really just jealous he didn't get to drive that car. Rory walked up the steps, a wide smile on her face. Which under normal circumstances wouldn't be unbelievable, but Luke had not see Rory smile like that since before her mum was alive. It was the smile she used to have, when her and Lorelai would come into the Diner begging for coffee. Luke and Lorelai's coffee banter, making Rory laugh.

Thought Luke was happy for Rory, to be smiling again. He, himself still felling sad, and a tiny part of him didn't understand how Rory could be happy again. For the most part he knew she was still hurting and that it was a good thing she was moving on. But to Luke it felt almost like she was forgetting her mum, something he would never let himself do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening Luke was walking through the towns square, he had just closed up the diner for the night, giving Caesar a well earned break. He didn't really feel like going home yet, so he kept walking, he walked around the town, passed rows of houses and tree, he found himself back once again at the town gazebo. He slowly climbed the steps and sat down on the bench at the top. His thoughts drifting from the Diner, to Rory and Rosey, to the baseball score from last night. But all these thoughts still reminding him of her. The diner – she used to come and beg for coffee. Rory - her daughter, so much like her. Rosey – their daughter, they're beautiful baby girl. And even baseball – which Lorelai had most often stoped him from watching, her charm and famous pout, waring through Luke till he gave in. Luke was disturbed from his thoughts as someone else climbed up the steps of the Gazebo.

"Hey Luke" said Sookie, Lorelai's best friend.

"Hey" said Luke,

"Do you mind if I?" Sookie asked gesturing to the spot beside Luke.

"Oh yeah sure" he said shifting over a little. That sat in silence for a few minutes until Sookie talked first.

"How are you holding up?" she asked, her voice full of concern for the man.

"Aright…sort of….i don't know"

"Yeah, its so weird here, in his town without her" Luke nodded his head in agreement. Again they sat in silence.

"Your doing a great job, with those girls you know" said Sookie looking up at him.

"You think?" asked Luke, had no idea weather he was doing anything right, all he knew was that he couldn't let them down.

"Yeah, Rosey is perfect and Rory seems to be doing…ok'ish"

"Yeah she is…doing ok'ish' he said thinking back to earlier, when Tristan had dropped Rory off home.

"I just…" he started but stoped again, he wasn't usually a very open person, but he had been holding in all these feelings, he didn't know if he could not…talk about it.

"I just…I miss her soo much" Sookie gave him a sympathetic look, not saying anything, letting him continue.

"She was the only one, the only women I ever loved…and she was amazing and…and…now she's gone"

Sookie put her arm around Luke shoulder; he let himself feel his emotions, his head resting on top of Sookie's. They didn't say anything, the words ' it'll be ok' not seeming appropriate because either of them believed it. They missed her too much to think that anything would ever be all right again, without her here.


	9. Happy Birthday

**AN- **Hey well heres the next chapter, please let me know if you want me to continue after this one, I'm not sure. But at any rate, I hope you like it and please review. Thanks for reading.  
Luv Hayls xo

**Chapter 9 – Happy Birthday**

"That movie was weird," said Tristan as he and Rory walked out of the movie theatre in Hartford.

"It was…. interesting" said Rory, before bursting out laughing, as she thought back to the movie; Tristan joined her, laughing hard.

"That really was a terribly movie huh?" she said, recovering from her laughter, a smile across her face.

"Ah yeah it was" he said still laughing a little, but mostly watching her happy face. He loved that him, and possibly that cheesy movie, could make her laugh, make her smile again. They walked to his car, and drove to Stars Hollow, discussing and mocking, the most weird and cheesy parts of the movie.

"Ooh I especially like the green monster that fell in love with that supermodel" said Rory "Ha yeah" said Tristan, as his flashy car pulled into her drive way. He pulled up behind Luke's old truck and cut the ignition.

Rory turned to face him, the laughter fading, replaced by slightly serious look in her eyes. She looked down, the back up at him before starting.

"So…tomorrows my birthday"

"Yeah?" he asked

"Yeah and um…ever since I can remember my mum has come in at 4am in the morning, and told me that story of when I was born…"

Realisation dawned for Tristan.

"But this year she's not here" he said completing her thought. She nodded.

"Yeah well…" he was trying to console her, but Rory cut in quickly.

"Would you stay with me?" she asked, a look of pleading in her eyes. He studied her face, looking for any sign she was joking.

"Like…" _what exactly did she mean?_

"Just like hold me, and be there. I don't want to be alone" _I can do that,_ he thought.

"Ok" he said, his eyes intently focused on hers. She smiled.

Obviously Luke couldn't know that Tristan was staying over, so Rory got out of Tristan's car and walked to the front door. He pulled out of the drive way and drove away, rory waved to keep up pretences. Tristan parked his car around the corner and waited a few minutes before walking back to the Gilmore- Danes house.

Rory entered the house; it was quiet as could be. She slowly crept upstairs and found that Luke was already asleep; she hurried back down the stairs and opened the front door. Tristan slipped inside quietly and followed Rory to her room, both trying to be quiet and trying not to laugh as Tristan almost crashed into the wall, in the dark. Rory stifled a laugh and pulled him into her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They lay comfortably together in Rory's bed, Tristan holding Rory tight towards him, with his arm protectively around her waist. Protected and safe Rory lay her head down next to Tristan's chest.

"Goodnight Tristan" she said, her eyes closing. Before he could answer, she'd already fallen asleep. He tucked her hair behind her ear, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight…Mary"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory was awoken by the sound of Tristan's voice. She opened her eyes, but it was still dark outside. She looked sleepily up at Tristan.

"Happy Birthday" he said smiling brightly at her. She turned to look at her clock.

4.00am

She smiled and turned back to him, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. He lay there looking at her, smiling, still not believing he was here, just…being with her.

"Once upon a time there was a girl named Rory" Tristan started and Rory laughed a little.

"Ssh" he said putting his finger to her lips, she lay quietly listening to his story.

"Once upon a time there was a girl named Rory…."

I love that Tristan is here, it's sweet…but I miss mum, I would give anything, anything in the whole entire world for her to be here again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory heard the sound of birds chirping outside and slowly opened her eyes. Her face broke into a smile when she saw a sleeping Tristan next to her. She leaned up and gave him a small kiss on the lips. His eyes slowly opening and then he smiled much like she had done, when he realised Rory was next to him.

"Rory!" they both jumped as they heard Luke call her name from just outside her door.

"Yeah?" she said quickly, sitting up slightly

"Breakfast!" he called through the door.

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute" they heard Luke walk away from the door. Tristan kissed Rory sweetly on the lips before getting up and finding his coat. Rory got out of bed and wrapped herself up in her dressing gown. She walked over to the window, and drew back her curtains. Tristan crossed the room to her, and opened the window, the cold air streamed into the room. He turned to face her.

"Happy Birthday" he smiled at her. She leaned up and kissed him, her kissed her back passionately, but then pulled away and started to climb out the window. Once outside he popped his head back in. She leaned down to the window.

"Thank-you" she said and gave him another quick kiss on the lips.

Luke had made Rory a special birthday breakfast, wanting this day to be a happy one and not dwelling on the past. Rory came out of her room her eyes lighting up as she saw the birthday breakfast set out for her. Coffee, Pancakes, Bacon, Eggs, and Balloons. Baby Rosey on the floor in her bouncer net.

"Happy Birthday" said Luke proudly.

"Wow thank-you" she said, slowly sitting down at the table.

Luke sat down next to her and started to butter some toast for himself.

Rory slowly helped herself to some pancakes, taking it all in. She and Luke ate in silence for a while.

" So do you feel any old?" asked Luke jokingly, taking a sip of his 'healthy' orange juice.

"Umm" Rory had felt like since her mother had died she had felt older, she had to be older, and she was no longer the little girl with her mum there to protect her.

"Yeah sorta" she said, before taking another bite of her pancakes.

"Oh can't forget your present" said Luke getting up and walking around to the lounge room. He came back into the room holding a box wrapped up in colourful wrapping paper.

He handed her the present, looking slightly nervous, he shoved his hands into his back pocket.

Rory pulled back the wrapping paper, inside was a beautiful crafted jewellery box. The top had a pink and purple flower painted on it. She slowly opened the lid. The inside was lined with red velvet and placed inside were necklaces, and other jewellery. As Rory looked more closely at the jewellery she noticed it was her mothers. Inside the top of the lid a little card had been place. She pulled it out and read it.

_Happy Birthday Rory_

_I am always here for you no matter what, and your mum would be proud of you, I am._

_Love Luke and Rosey_

Tears threatened to start from Rory's eyes, she looked up at Luke. Luke watched ash she read the card, she looked up at him her eyes starting to form tears, he saw the gratefulness her face held.

"Thank-you. Did you make this?" asked Rory holding up the box a little.

"Um yeah I did" he said looking down, then back to her.

"It's beautiful, thank-you so much" she put down the jewellery box on the table and stood up and gave him a big hug.

She hugged him tight, and in a voice only bigger enough for them to hear she said.

"Thankyou…Daddy" She buried her face deeper into his chest, the tears finally flowing from her eyes. Luke almost buckled as he heard her say those words _Daddy._ He held strong, holding her tight and letting her cry.

She missed her mum so much, the feeling stronger and more over powering than anything she'd ever felt before. She held onto Luke tightly, crying it all away. The pain, and the feelings of lose over coming her. She was so glad she had Luke, and her little sister Rosey, because without them she could see no reason to live. But with them…her little sisters smile brightening up her world. And as Lorelai had once described, Rory is how she would have described her sister now.  
"The bright spot in all the Darkness"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review, and a note for any one who recognises the quote at the end, it was originally said by Christopher, but I think it fits the story better this way. :)


	10. 1 Year Later

I year later

"Rory!" Luke called excitedly.

"What!" Rory called walking into the lounge room.

"Oh my god" she exclaimed rushing towards her little sister who was taking her very first steps.

"You did it Rosey!" she said, she held out her hands for her sister to walk towards her, she rushed towards Rory as fast as her little feet would carry her. Rory scooped her up in her arms, and kissed her on the check. The little girl smiled happily. Rory rocked her back and forth smiling proudly.

"You did it Rosey, you can walk" she said her baby talk making the little girl smile even more. Rory set her down on the ground again holding her hands up in the air, so she could stand.

"Can you walk to Daddy?" she said. Luke who was sitting on a chair not far away, held out his arms. The little girl waddled happily over to her Dad.

"Way! Hello Beautiful" he said picking up his little daughter, placing her on his lap. A huge, proud smile across his face. Rosey bounced happily up and down on his knee.

The doorbell rang.

Rory walked to answer it, smiling when she was the person on the other side.

"Hey" she said leaning up to give him a kiss.

"Hey baby" said Tristan leaning down to kiss his girlfriend. Rory and Tristan had been dating for about 10 months now, and Tristan and Luke got on surprisingly well.

"Guess what?" Rory said excitedly, as she and Tristan walked into the lounge room.

"What?" asked Tristan,

'Rosey took her first steps!" she exclaimed.

"Oh Wow" Tristan said, looking over at the girl.

"Well done Rosey" he said in baby talk.

He turned back to face Rory.

"So we better get going then" said Tristan

"Oh yep, ill just get my bag" she said rushing towards her room.

"So where are you guys going again?" asked Luke, picking up Rosey and walking in the direction of the kitchen.

"Were going to the movies, and Rory wont tell me what movie were seeing"

"Yeah it's a surprise" added in Rory as she came out of her room. She walked over to Luke and Rosey, giving each of them a kiss on the check.

"Cya later".

Luke sat down at the kitchen table, putting Rosey down on the floor. She immediately started crawling away in search of something to play with.

He was amazed at how she grew and changed everyday, always finding something new to brighten up his day with.

It had been along and tough year and without his girls he doubted he would have been able to get through it.

He missed Lorelai each and every moment of every day, but living and breathing and thinking and laughing became easier, though he thought it never would. He now also had the love back in his life again, love he never thought he could feel without Lorelai, the love he felt for his daughters.

Last year Christopher has tried to contact Rory again and had got quiet aggressive, a restraining order had to be taken out against him, and per Rory's request Luke adopted Rory as his own daughter.

He stood up to follow Rosey who had decided to crawl into her sister's room. Picking her up he looked around the room, the Harvard posters and memorabilia on the walls.

Rory was off to college so soon it would just be him and Rosey here, and that indeed was a strange feeling.

Luke's eyes fell on a picture on Rory's desk. It was a picture that had been taken at Christmas of Rory, Rosey and himself. Tristan had taken the photo. Luke was glad Rory had Tristan, initially he wouldn't have been the guy he would have chosen for Rory, but Tristan was a good guy and he looked after Rory and supported her and her dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of days later

Luke walked back into the house holding the mail, he flicked past the usual bills and such, and his eyes fell on an envelope addressed to Rory. He flipped it over to see the words Harvard printed on the back.

"Rory!" he shouted as he walked into the kitchen

"Yeah" she said appearing at her door.

Luke held the letter out in front of her, she grabbed it and stared at it.

"Harvard, its from Harvard" she said examining the envelope.

"Yes it is" said Luke, waiting for her to open it. He waited for a few minutes but Rory just stood there staring at the envelope.

"Rory?" he asked looking at her questioningly

"What if I didn't get in?" she asked her face panicked.

"Well open it and find out"

"I can't" she said and with that she rushed into her room and shut the door. A bemused Luke walked back towards the lounge room to read the rest of the mail.

Half an hour later Rory came out of her room, the envelope still in hand. She walked to the lounge room to find Luke sitting on the couch watching baseball. He switched it off as he saw her enter the room. She sat down at the end of the couch.

"Ok I'm going to open it now"

"Ok"

She ripped the top of the envelope open and pulled out a letter. Luke watched as her eyes read it. Her head looked up and she passed him the letter.

He looked at the first line.

'…Miss Gilmore it is our great pleasure to inform you that you've been accepted in Harvard…"

That was all Luke needed to read.

"Congratulations! You did it" he pulled her into a hug.

She smiled _She had done it, she had made her dream, their dream come true._

He pulled back to look at her, surprised not to see a smile on her face.

"Are you happy about this?" He asked watching her

"Yeah…I' am…its just…" she looked down.

"Yeah I know," he said looking down, after a couple of seconds he looked back up at her.

"Your mum would be so proud of you" Rory smiled meekly at him.

"I'm going to Harvard" she said giving him an optimistic smile.

"Yeah you are" he said smiling back at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory and Tristan lay on the grass under a huge oak tree. Rory's head resting on Tristan's chest, as they watched the town and the world walk by. Tristan fingers entwined with Rory's.

"Maybe I shouldn't go to college" said Rory out of the blue

"What?" asked Tristan sitting up slightly.

"Well Luke and Rosey I don't want to leave them here all by themselves, I love them and they've helped me so much I cant just…leave them" she said sitting up and looking at him. He considered this for a moment.

"This was your dream…you want to through it away?"

"No, but maybe I don't have to go to Harvard… I've been looking at schools that are closer and Yale is right..." Tristan cut in

"Yale?"

"Yeah well you know how Grandpa convinced me to send applications to heaps of schools, well I got into Yale as well"

"Wow Rory, how many Ivy League schools did you get into?" he asked jokingly.

"You could go to Yale…" he said looking at her

"Yeah. Hey you still haven't told me which schools you go into" she asked looking him. His eyes fell to the ground.

"Tristan?"

"I got waitlisted at Princeton and Yale"

"Oh baby" she touched his cheek.

"Its ok" he looked back up at her.

"Hey you might get into Yale and then we could go there together!" said Rory excitedly.

"Yeah I would love that" he leaned up and kissed her on the lips, she kissed him back with passion, they pulled back smiling at each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN – I know this is not part of this chapter but on the anniversary of Lorelai's death the song I would put with it from Rory's point of view is 'A year ago today' by Delta Goodrem, I would post the lyrics but I'm not allowed to, but if you want to go and look them up or something. Delta rocks - go the Aussies!

Note – I live in Australia and our college system is probably totally different to Americans, so seeing as I know little to nothing about American schools etc, the college and high school years/holidays are a mix between Australian and American, basically I just made It up, so lets just say its all pretend and yeah :)

And as always please review, tell me what parts of the story you like etc and what parts I should continue with. Thanks. Luv Hayls


	11. It will be ok

**An – **Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed my story. I wanted to wrap this story up, not leaving it hanging so here is the end. And thank-you for keeping on reading even it was sad, or made you cry lol it means a lot that you read it :) So heres the last chapter, enjoy.

Luv Hayley

**Chapter 11 – It will be ok**

"What! Your not going to Harvard?" he yelled

"Well I want to be closer to you guys and …and Yale is a great school and…"

"No Rory you were going to Harvard, you were meant to go to Harvard" he paced the room ranting.

"Luke! Why are you so upset about this I thought you'd be happy to have me closer to home!"

"I am…its just…" he slowed his pacing

"Your mum kind of well left you in my care and I would feel like I'd let her down if you didn't go to the school you guys had planned, dreamed of" he stood still now. Rory looked down and then back up at him

"I've thought about that too… and I think mum would have wanted me to do what would have made me happy and it would make me happy to be closer to you guys, I would miss you too much" she looked up at him a smile curling at the edges of her mouth.

"Come here" he held out his arms to her. She crossed to him and he hugged her close.

"I would love you to be closer, but only go to Yale if you…and only you really want too"

She looked up at him.

"I really want too"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Rory's last night in her room, in her house, in her town…where the memories of her mum surrounded her. She was scared, scared of leaving everything she knew and trusted, scared it wouldn't be here when she got back.  
She was also scared to be facing Yale all alone, of corse Luke and Rosey were always there for her, but…it wasn't her mum, and she missed her so much, she didn't think she would ever stop missing her.

But she was lucky in many ways, she had Tristan who she loved so much. She had her beautiful baby sister, and a stepfather who would always be there and who she loved like a dad.She was so grateful to have them.  
She was doing this, she was about to start a new chapter of her life. She knew no matter what, no matter where she goes she will always have these people and the people of Stars Hollow there for her, and she knew she would always have her mum watching over her, and no matter how scared she was about facing Yale, deep down inside she knew everything would be ok.

The End


End file.
